To Save a Soul
by Naru-teen Titan
Summary: This is a follow up to "I am Glad I Met You." The DWMA and Fairy Tail must team up to defeat a powerful Witch, Grimore Heart, and the Kishin Zeref. When Fairy Tail and the strongest of the Dark Guilds clash who will emerge victorious? (Events take place after the conclusion of the Soul Eater anime). The Witch is an OC as well.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater is the Property of Atsushi Ōkubo

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

My OC is my OC

To Save a Soul

There is a Way

Three years passed since Yosh left Fairy Tail and for that matter Earthland. Things at the Guild hadn't changed much over the past three years aside from everyone getting older.

"Hey Erza, where're you off to?" Natsu asked her as she and Jellal took a step out the door. Natsu was seated at one of the many tables in the guild hall. Lucy was sitting next to him.

"We're going to the Jewish cemetery to clean Yosh's gravestone. No one else bothers to take care of it so once a month we go remove the weeds and polish the tombstone."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Natsu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "How long has it been?" He pondered trying to remember.

"Three years." Lucy chimed in. "I can't believe it's been that long." She grew silent and so did Natsu.

"Well we're off." Erza waved goodbye. Jellal left alongside her. The two of them made their way to the secluded cemetery. They passed by the old, rusted gate and waded their way through the overgrown grass toward Yosh's tombstone however some kids and an adult were already standing by it. Erza and Jellal chose to keep a distance between themselves and the kids just enough so that they would be able to hear what the kids and the adult were saying.

"So is this it, Maka?" Soul spoke to his partner. His hands were tucked inside his jacket pockets and his posture was slouched, as usual. "It's coming from this spot?"

"My Soul Perception is weaker than Maka's but I too felt an abnormally powerful presence emanating from around here." Kid told Soul.

"I can't sense a thing, he must not be someone as big as me otherwise I should be able to sense his presence too." BlackStar crossed his arms. Tsubaki sighed at his arrogance. BlackStar had no ability to sense souls at all.

"Whoever he is, he is indeed powerful, but still below the kids." Prof. Stein twisted the screw in his head until it clicked. 'The grave lists him as being only nineteen; how tragic.' Stein took out his pack of cigarettes, pulled one out, and lit it. He put the cigarette in his mouth and then removed it blowing out the smoke in the shape of a skull. 'If he had been at the DWMA he might have become a meister in the same league as the kids.' Stein thought to himself. He took another puff on his cigarette before addressing Jellal and Erza. "Are you here to visit someone?" he asked without turning around to face them. The students turned around to greet the visitors.

"Yes, actually. We're here to visit that grave you're standing around." Erza responded.

"Did you know who's buried here?" Maka questioned.

"Very well, he was one of my closest friends." Erza forced a smile. The pain in losing Yosh not once but twice constantly nagged at Erza's heart.

"My condolences." Kid politely offered.

"Thank you." Erza replied.

"He was nineteen when he died." Stated Tsubaki, looking at the tombstone.

"Same age as me at the time." Erza commented. Jellal placed a hand on Erza's shoulder.

"I don't mean to be rude," Stein twisted the screw the in his head, "but are you two Jewish?"

"No we aren't." Jellal answered. "He didn't have any living relatives willing to claim him so the Magic Council decided to bury him in this cemetery. No one except us ever comes here."

"It's just that I noticed the symbol on his tombstone. It also says, here lays a hero who gave body and spirit for the sake of man." Stein took a puff on his cigarette. "What does that mean?"

"He gave his life to prevent a massive explosion that could have killed many innocent people." Erza explained. "The Magic Council decided to honor him."

"I see." Stein removed the cigarette from his mouth. "By the way I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Stein; I'm an instructor at the Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short. We actually came to Magnolia on formal business with the Fairy Tail Guild."

"You're in luck." Erza informed Stein. "We're members of Fairy Tail. I'm Erza Scarlet and this is Jellal Fernandes." Erza introduced Jellal and herself.

"I'm Maka. All of us are students at the academy."

"Hi, I'm Soul." Soul grinned, exposing his sharp teeth.

"Yahoo! My name is BlackStar and you'd better remember it because I'm going to be the one to surpass God!" BlackStar announced at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry," Tsubaki bowed. "Please forgive BlackStar; he's too big to be expected to formally introduce himself. My name is Tsubaki."

"I'm Kid. My father is the Head of the DWMA and its founder."

"I'm Liz and this is Patti." Liz introduced her sister.

"We're sisters." Patti threw her arm around Liz's shoulder. All of a sudden Maka and Kid felt something in the air. They whipped around and saw the ghost of Yosh floating gently above his tombstone. He was sitting cross legged with his hands on his ankles, his sunglasses resting firmly upon his nose.

'It's a…' Maka gawked.

'Ghost.' Kid stared in awe.

'Well, well.' Stein slyly ginned. Yosh inspected the three of them. "Can, can you see me?"

"Oi, Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked her, concerned.

"It's the person whose soul I felt. He's a ghost." Maka replied.

"A ggghost?" shrieked Liz, hiding behind Patti.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Exclaimed Patti, raising both her arms over her head.

"No it's not." Liz responded queasily.

"What?" Erza's ears perked up. "A ghost and he's here now?" Since no one in Earthland had the ability of Soul Perception it was impossible to identify the spirits of the deceased unless of course the spirit had the power to make itself visible to mortals. Something Yosh lacked.

"So you must be Yosh." Stein talked through his teeth as the cigarette bobbed up and down with his lip movement.

"I'm surprised you're able to see me." Yosh stretched his left hand over his head while holding his wrist with his other hand. "You aren't mages are you?"

"We are students of the Death Weapon Meister Academy." Kid informed him. "And this is Prof. Stein." Stein waved.

"Amazing." Yosh remarked. "I only appear when I know Erza and Jellal are coming to visit otherwise I spend my time in the Other Plain with my relatives. It's quite boring being dead."

"Yosh?" Erza called out to him. "Yosh?"

"Prof. Stein, was it?" Yosh addressed him.

"Yes?"

"I learned during the first few times she came to visit that I can hear her but I can't speak back to her. Could you relay what I tell you to Erza?"

"Certainly." Stein agreed.

"Yosh?" Erza called out to him again.

"Erza, Yosh told me that he can hear you but it's impossible for him to respond so I'll be relaying what he tells me to you." Stein explained.

'So when I would talk to him he understood what I was saying?' The comfort of knowing he had been listening to everything she had told him over the past three years brought a tear of joy to Erza's eye. She quickly wiped it away.

"He says that he's glad you and Jellal come once every month to clean his tombstone and pay your respects. He always wants me to tell the both of you that he thanks you from the bottom of his heart."

"You're welcome." Jellal smiled.

"Yosh says he wishes there was a way to directly contact you but apparently it takes a mage of vast power to be able to do so. It is beyond his potential. He is glad that you and Jellal found each other and that he always cherishes the time you spent together."

"Were you two romantically linked?" Maka asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, Yosh and I dated briefly. Then he died and now Jellal and I are dating."

"That's so sad!" Wept BlackStar. "If only he had been bigger like me!" Tsubaki let out a dejected sigh.

"Please excuse BlackStar, he's very emotional."

"I had no idea." Maka was stunned. "It must have felt awful, not being able to protect the person you love."

"It hurt me deeply." Erza admitted. "I was so angry at not only myself but at just the world in general. Life seemed incomplete without him by my side but because I had friends who cared about me I was able to move forward." Jellal placed his hand on Erza's shoulder.

"I was a criminal until Fairy Tail sent me on the right path. I'll be forever indebted to them and Yosh who was the first person to accept me after I decided to amend my character." Jellal told Maka.

"Yosh says that so long as a person is willing to change, they should be given the chance to prove themselves." Stein relayed.

"We were criminals too before we met Kid." Liz remarked from behind Patti.

"That's true. We were scary weren't we, Sis?" Patti giggled.

"Um, I have a question to ask." Maka stated.

"What is it?" Yosh uncrossed his legs and stretched them out in front of him. He placed both his hands behind himself and leaned backwards.

"Can you use Soul Perception?"

"What's Soul Perception?"

'As I thought.' Maka, Kid, and Stein collectively affirmed.

"Soul Perception is a technique used by humans to sense someone's soul. Most people in Death City, where the DWMA is, can use this technique to see the souls of people who are deceased. Only a select few such as Prof. Stein, Kid, and me can see the souls of people who are both living and dead." Maka told him.

"So what does my soul look like?" Yosh wondered.

"I'll take a look." Maka said. She walked towards Yosh and reached out her hand to touch his transparent chest. She then placed her other hand over her heart, bowed her head and closed her eyes. Maka found herself transported into a dark space with barely any light. A faint light shown in the darkness and Maka followed it. As she approached the source of the light it grew brighter and brighter until Maka saw his soul. It was purple, the color of a witch's soul. It had a pair of sunglasses and was grinning. Maka removed her hand from Yosh's chest.

"Prof. Stein I saw his soul."

"And?"

"It's a witch's soul." Everyone reacted in shock.

"No way." Soul stared at Yosh.

"What in the…?" Kid backed away.

"How could that be?" Tsubaki quivered.

"What's wrong? What do you mean he has a witch's soul?" Erza wanted answers.

"A witch's soul is the soul of a witch." Stein explained blowing out a cloud of smoke. "We at the DWMA collect the impure souls of humans and witches on behalf of Lord Death. We feed these souls to our weapons to make them stronger. If a meister collects 99 impure human souls and one witch's soul then the weapon becomes a Death Scythe. Death Scythes are the weapons Lord Death personally handles." Stein blew out another cloud of smoke. "What strikes me as odd is how he came to have a witch's soul."

"A witch? Then this is probably my mother's doing." Yosh's comment peeked Stein's interest. He continued. "My parents didn't have a happy marriage. It only became worse once I was born. For eighteen years I watched as my parents marriage crumbled before my eyes. The experience left me emotionally numb. I have a hard time pursuing relationships with others but people seem to be attracted to me and want to be my friend. Anyway my father died of a heart attack and I knew that I couldn't bear living with my mother anymore so I ran away from home and joined a guild."

"So you inherited your witch's soul from your mother?" Kid surmised.

"That's impossible." Stein refuted. "It's true you can inherit traits from your parents but according to Maka his soul was purely witch and showed no signs of human quality."

"Actually it was wearing sunglasses like the one he has on now. It was also ginning." Maka admitted.

"Still, a person's soul isn't decided by birth it's forged over time. Yosh, can you tell me more about you mother?" Stein inquired.

"I hate her." Yosh whispered. "I hate her. She didn't care that he died. She was glad to be rid of him. If I hadn't run away that day," Yosh's soul began to ooze out and surround him. "If I had stayed," His soul oozed out a faster pace and grew larger and larger.

"Prof. Stein!" Maka turned to him, horrified at what she was witnessing.

'This is bad.' Thought Kid. 'His wavelength is going out of control; it's fluctuating like crazy.' Yosh's soul finally enveloped him completely. Through the thin armor of his soul the three meisters witnessed Yosh sprout two ram horns, one on each side of his head. He tore off his sunglasses revealing piercing red eyes that glowed with maliciousness. His teeth turned into fangs and his nails became claws. He then spoke in a demonic, gargled voice. "_**If I had stayed and not ran away, I would have murdered that fucking bitch. Yahahahaha!**_" Yosh cackled maniacally as if he enjoyed the prospect of committing such a heinous crime.

"It's the witch's soul. He's completely possessed. If we don't take his soul now he'll become a Kishin. Maka, Kid, BlackStar, take him out." Ordered Prof. Stein.

"Roger."

"Okay."

"Let's go." Soul transformed into his scythe form. Maka grabbed him and twirled him around before slicing in front of her and assumed a crouching position. "Your soul is mine!"

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword Mode."

"Right." Tsubaki transformed into the Enchanted Sword.

"We can't afford to pull any punches." Observed BlackStar as he saw the monster in front of him.

"Liz, Patti."

"Hai."

"Alright."

"Reaper Martial Arts: Stance of Sin." Kid pointed his guns at Yosh.

"Wait!" Erza ran in front of all of them. "You can't!"

"He's already turning into a Kishin, we can't be lenient." Prof. Stein told Erza.

"Please let me talk to him." There were tears in her eyes. "Please…"

"Maka," Soul appeared in the blade of the scythe.

"Fine. We'll trust you." Maka lowered Soul. BlackStar and Kid did the same with their weapon partners. Erza turned around to face Yosh. "Yosh, I know you can hear me. Please snap out of it." Erza could faintly hear murmurs of _**kill, kill, murder**_. "Yosh, please come back to me." Erza pleaded.

"_**Kill, kill murder. Kill, kill murder.**_"

"Please…" Erza started to cry. "Please, I already lost you twice I don't want to lose you a third time."

"_**Er-za, Er-za… Raaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_" Yosh grabbed his head and began to violent contort. "_Leave me alone!" _"**Get out of my head!**" "ERZA!" His soul began to rush back inside himself and the grotesque features disappeared. "Uuh," Yosh moaned slowly falling forward as he lost consciousness. Erza rushed forward and caught him in her arms. Erza, Jellal, and BlackStar were able to distinguish his form now. The energy he expended when he released his soul wavelength was enough to allow mortal people to now see him.

"Yosh?"

"He's out cold." Jellal looked at him snug in Erza's embrace.

"He doesn't look like a big person." BlackStar remarked.

"Prof. Stein, what happened to him?"

"It was the witch's soul inside him. That's also the reason why his soul developed into a witch's soul."

"You not making any sense." Soul, back in his human form, told Prof. Stein. "What are talking about?"

"His immense hatred for his mother allowed the witch half of his soul to take control and when agitated it appears to leak out and take possession of him. Transforming him into a devil of some kind."

"So because of the hatred he harbored against his mother it affected his soul?" Soul guessed.

"Precisely. He's too dangerous to be left alone so we should take him back to Death City to be evaluated by Lord Death."

"Erza, Jellal, would it be alright if we take him with us?" Prof. Stein asked.

"Please just help him. He means a lot to me and all of us at Fairy Tail." Erza gripped his transparent form tighter.

"We will." Prof. Stein promised. "Tell Makarov we'll be visiting him after we take care of this. Kid, prepare a portal. Soul you carry him." Instructed Prof. Stein.

"Got it."

"Sure thing." Soul walked over to Erza and retrieved Yosh from her arms.

"Ha!" Kid opened up a portal back to the Death Room at the DWMA.

"Goodbye for now but we'll return soon." Prof. Stein was the last person to enter the portal before it disappeared.

'Please be okay.' Prayed Erza as Jellal looked off into the distance.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater is the Property of Atsushi Ōkubo

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

My OC is my OC

To Save a Soul

The Demon Weapon Yosh and The New Joint Mission

(Apologies, I don't know how the format got screwed up so I hope this is now the correct format I envisioned)

"Hello Stein, you are all back earlier than I expected." Greeted Lord Death. The kids were all standing around.

"My apologizes, Lord Death but we needed your help." Stein took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Oh, what with?"

"We discovered that there is a witch's soul within this boy. It seeped out and began to possess him. Thankfully he was able to overpower the possession with his will but I'm concerned that next time that happens he won't be able break the possession."

"I see. That would be a problem. Let me take a look. Soul, could you please lay him down over here."

"Of course." Soul put an unconscious Yosh down in front of Lord Death. Lord Death made a gigantic magnifying glass appear in a puff of smoke. "Mhmm, mhmm, mhmm." Lord Death examined Yosh through the magnifying glass. Then the magnifying glass disappeared in a similar puff of smoke. "I'm afraid there isn't much hope for him. The witch's soul is feeding off his negative emotions becoming stronger with each passing minute. If he is exposed to the Madness or a heavily corrupted wavelength it could transform him into a Kishin egg or even a Kishin."

"So there isn't anything we can do?" Stein turned the screw in his head until it clicked. "I'm afraid not. The only option we have is to devour his soul before its too late." Lord Death told Stein. "Or…" Lord Death had a thought.

"What is it?" Stein asked.

"I might be able to turn him into a demon weapon."

"Whoa, are you serious?" Soul clenched his fists at his side.

"Of course I am. It's a simple procedure actually." Lord Death explained. "However, once he is turned into a weapon he'll need time to adjust to his new body so I want you, Soul and Maka, to take care of him." Instructed Lord Death.

"Yes sir." Replied Maka.

"Good. Now it's time to extract that bothersome witch's soul and replace with a weapon one." Lord Death placed his right hand over Yosh. He pressed his fingers together like he does when he uses his Reaper Chop technique. He then bent his hand forward a bit so his fingers were pointing directly at Yosh's chest. With a swift, fluid motion Lord Death pierced Yosh's chest.

"What in the…" Black⋆Star looked on horrified. Tsubaki placed her hands over her eyes. Liz turned away and covered her mouth to keep from vomiting.

"Grr, urk, mmm," Lord Death made various noises as he struggled to pull out Yosh's soul. "Come to Daddy!" Lord Death ripped out Yosh's soul and grasped it firmly in his right hand. Blood poured out of the massive hole in Yosh's chest. "Whew. It was really wedged in there." Sighed Lord Death. "Now to replace it with a weapon soul." Lord Death placed his left hand palm up and a light blue soul with the kanji for soul scribbled on it appeared in his palm. "There we go and in you go." Lord Death gently placed the soul within the massive hole in Yosh's chest. Once he had done that all the blood rushed back into Yosh's body and the massive hole in his chest closed up. Yosh opened his eyes with a start and then blinked a few times before sitting up.

"Ooh." Yosh rubbed the back of his head. "Where, where am I?"

"Death City. More specifically you're within the Death Room at the DWMA." Kid told him. "The witch's soul nearly took possession of your body but you were able to fight it off. Afterwards you passed out and we brought you back here."

"I feel strange." Yosh wiggled his fingers and looked at each of his palms. All of sudden a fruit began to rapidly grow in Yosh's right palm. "YAH!" Yosh screamed. "What's going on?"

"Oh my, this is quite unusual." Lord Death remarked. "I wonder what fruit it is." The fruit stopped growing. It was red-orange in color and somewhat spherical. Yosh held it in his palm examining it.

"Tsubaki, ninja sword mode." Tsubaki transformed. "Give it to me. I'll cut it in half so we can look inside of it." Black⋆Star told Yosh. Yosh handed the fruit to Black⋆Star. Black⋆Star sliced the fruit cleanly in half with Tsubaki. "It's full of red seeds." He informed everyone.

"A pomegranate." Prof. Stein concluded.

"I'm kind of hungry could I have it?" Soul asked Black⋆Star.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Black⋆Star handed the pomegranate over to Soul who devoured half of it in one gulp skin, pulp, and seeds. "Gah!" Soul clutched his chest dropping the other half of the pomegranate.

"Oh no, Soul!" Maka ran over to him. "Soul, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but my chest…" Soul lifted up his shirt, exposing the scar he received from Ragnarok. "My chest feels weird." By some miracle Soul's scar began to slowly disappear until it had completely vanished.

"What, what happened? Soul, your scar, it disappeared."

"Huh?" Soul looked down and saw his scar was missing. "What the hell?"

"It must be because he ate the pomegranate." Lord Death surmised. "That fruit must hold within it healing powers."

"Hmm, a fruit that can restore injuries? This is most impressive and it's so symmetrical!" Kid's eyes lit up. "Look at all those beautiful seeds lined up perfectly. If I cut it any which way it still stays symmetrical." Kid dropped the fruit and sprinted over to Yosh. He grabbed both his hands in his own and began to violently them up and down. "This power of yours is truly magnificent! Outstanding!" Kid praised Yosh.

"Um, thank… you?" Yosh hesitantly thanked Kid. "Oh great." Sighed Liz. "He's completely gone off the deep end."

"Ahahahaha." Giggled Patty. "You're so funny, Kid."

"Uh, Lord Death, was it?" Yosh inquired.

"Yes?" Lord Death turned to face Yosh. "What does my ability of growing pomegranates from my hands have to do with anything?"

"I substituted your corrupted soul with a new soul." Lord Death showed Yosh his old witch's soul. It glowed purple with malice and discontent. "With the new soul came new powers."

"So this ability comes from the soul you placed in me?"

"Sort of. A weapon soul is a just like any ordinary soul, however bloodlines are connected to the form in which your powers manifest. Tsubaki for example comes from a line of ninjas so her weapon forms reflect that. Liz and Patty grew up in the back alleys of Brooklyn so their form is that of handguns. Soul," Lord Death sweat dropped and three dots appeared over his head. "Well anyway,"

"HEY! Don't skip over me for no reason!" Soul chastised Lord Death.

"What I'm trying to say is that the form of a weapon reflects the type of person who wields it."

"The men in my family tree were all excellent healers so then this power must be connected to that." Yosh assumed.

"That sounds about right." Lord Death placed a finger on his chin. (Author's Question: Does Lord Death have a chin?) "Now." Lord Death clapped his hands together. "I want you to get accustomed to your new soul so why don't you rest for a while before returning to Fiore." Lord Death suggested.

"Come on, Let's go play basketball!" Black⋆Star ran full speed out of the Death Room. "Black⋆Star, hold on for a second." Tsubaki chased after him.

"Well, are you up for it?" Soul asked nonchalantly.

"Yosh!" Yosh clenched his right hand into a fist and grabbed his right arm with his left hand. "Let's go!"

"Cool." Soul put his hands into his jacket pockets and walked towards the door. Yosh stood up and followed him out.

"Wait for me you two." Maka called out to them.

"Liz, Patty, shall we?"

"I guess so." Liz crossed her arms.

"Yay! Basketball, basketball." Patty sang happily.

"See you, Father." Kid left followed by Liz and Patty standing on either side of him. Once they were gone, Lord Death dug a hole and buried the witch's soul in it. He then stuck a deformed metal cross over the spot where the witch's soul was. The eight teenagers spent a good two hours playing four on four. Yosh ended up staying with Black⋆Star and Tsubaki because they had an extra cot at their apartment. The next day, the eight teenagers and Stein gathered together to return to Fiore. Yosh was now dressed casually. He still wore his sunglasses but now he wore a light green t-shirt with a cartoon skull resembling the mask Lord Death wore in the middle of it, black denim jeans and white tennis shoes. His hair was a lot straighter now than it was before. "Alright let's go!" Yosh punched his left palm. Kid opened up a portal to Fiore and the group stepped through it. Back at Fairy Tail, Lucy, Natsu and Happy were looking at the job board. "What about this one?" Lucy pointed out a monster-hunting job for 500,000 jewels.

"Too easy." Commented Natsu. "This one." It was a request to guard a local dignitary from Dark Guilds as he went to a political gathering. The reward was 3 million jewels. "Too scary." Lucy rejected the idea.

"Don't be a scaredy cat, Lucy." Happy told her.

"You're one to talk." Lucy shot back. Erza was eating a piece of strawberry cake while Jellal drank a cup of tea.

"It's been a day since that happened." Erza said between bites. "I wonder how he's doing?"

"Don't worry." Jellal comforted her. "They said that they would help him."

"I know; I'm just concerned." Before Jellal could say something in response, the doors to the guild opened and Yosh walked in followed by the group from the DWMA.

"It feels so good to be back here!" exclaimed Yosh throwing his hands into the air.

"Uh, who exactly are you?" Mirajane wondered. "I don't remember seeing you before." Yosh still had the blue insignia of Fairy Tail on his hand but due to his change in appearance and absence from the guild most members didn't recognize him.

"Oh, it's probably because I changed clothes." Yosh examined the outfit he was wearing. He noticed Lucy, Natsu, and Happy by the job board. "Hey guys, what's up?" He waved. Natsu put his right hand on his forehead and squinted.

"Lucy, doesn't that guy resemble the person who was part of our team?"

"Yeah you're right. Lucy agreed. "He does look a little bit like Yosh."

"That's it! That's who I was thinking of." Natsu realized.

"You forgot his name?" Happy fluttered next to Natsu.

"Nnno." Natsu stuttered. "It was on the tip of my tongue."

'Liar.' Lucy thought. Jellal looked up from his cup of tea and saw Yosh and the DWMA representatives standing in the guildhall.

"Erza, he's back." Jellal informed her. Erza perked up and saw Yosh waving at Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. Tears of joy formed in her eyes. She quickly stood up and ran over to him with open arms. Out of nowhere Erza tackled him and wrapped her arms around his back and nuzzled his face.

"I'm so *sniff* happy you're back!" Erza sobbed. The members of the DWMA looked on in shock.

'So not cool.' Soul said in his head.

"You mean…" Mirajane covered her mouth.

"I don't know how but it appears he's come back from the dead." Gray commented. "What's the matter with you brats? You're making it hard for me to enjoy my drink." Master Makarov complained.

"Master, I don't know how but Yosh has returned." Mirajane told him. Master Makarov stopped mid tilt of his glass causing his drink to splash onto his lap.

"What?" He said dumbfounded.

"Ah ha ha! I knew it all along. A man can't stay dead." Elfman gave a hearty laugh. "Amazing." Levy commented.

"How is it possible?" Jet wondered.

"Unbelievable." Droy added. Erza continued to cuddle Yosh until Prof. Stein cleared his throat.

"Now that the reunion is over with, I need to speak with the guild master. It's very important."

"I am the guild master, Makarov Dreyar."

"Franken Stein, I am an instructor at the DWMA. I was led to believe you are acquainted with Lord Death."

"Oh ho ho. I haven't seen that old fuddy-duddy in a while. How is he?"

'This old guy knows Lord Death?!' The students from the DWMA reacted in shock.

'This Lord Death person is older than the master?!' The members of Fairy Tail reacted in shock.

"He's well." Stein informed Master Makarov.

"That's good to hear, so what did you want to talk about?"

"It's actually classified so could I talk to you alone?" Stein asked Master Makarov.

"Sure, come upstairs. We can talk in my office." Master Makarov hopped own from off the bar and led Prof. Stein upstairs.

"So what happened after you were taken away?" Erza inquired.

"Well, I don't remember the procedure but Lord Death replaced my soul with what they call a "weapon soul." Yosh tried his best to explain what Lord Death had told him. "My previous soul was corrupted so it needed to be extracted before something terrible happened to me. Oh yeah I almost forgot; now I can do this." Yosh made a pomegranate grow from his palm.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Natsu looked on in awe.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"You can eat it to. Erza could you?"

"Of course." Erza summoned a sword and cleanly sliced the pomegranate in two.

"Thank you for the food." Natsu recited. He ate half of the pomegranate in one gulp just like Soul had done.

"Aw man, I feel all fired up!" He declared. Lucy picked some seeds out of the pomegranate and ate them.

"It's good." The rest of the guild ate some of the seeds too.

"It's really good." Gray commented in surprise

"Delicious." Mirajane proclaimed

"Man!" Elfman clenched his fists

"This is great." Team Shadow Gear said in unison.

"It tastes different than what I imagined it would taste like." Jellal perceived.

"It smells nice." Erza sniffed the fruit.

"So that's why Lord Death thought you might be able to provide some assistance." Prof. Stein finished.

"Hmmm." Master Makarov rubbed his chin. "This is going to be extremely difficult because we don't know where Zeref is."

"Don't worry leave that part of it to us." Prof. Stein told him. "I just want to know if you're willing to assist us."

"Of course. Fairy Tail will take part in a joint mission with the DWMA to destroy the Kishin Zeref." Master Makarov gave Stein his support.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater is the Property of Atsushi Ōkubo

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

My OC is my OC

To Save a Soul

The Cruel Witch Malannie

While Prof. Stein and Master Makarov talked, Yosh was busy eating and drinking while his guild mates bombarded him with questions.

"So you were a ghost?" Mirajane arrived at his table bringing a fresh plate of sweet and sour egg rolls.

"Yeff, thas rite." Yosh said with his mouth full of steak.

"But you couldn't communicate with us?" Levy was standing to the side of Yosh with Droy and Jet on either side of her. Yosh swallowed.

"Yeah, it was a pain but my great great grandfather told me that unless you had an enormous amount of magical power you couldn't cross the barrier between the living and the dead."

"So who are your new friends?" Natsu asked, turning to face the DWMA students.

"I'm Maka Albarn."

"Soul Eater." Soul transformed his arm into a scythe blade. "And I'm Maka's partner."

"Yahoo! My name is Black⋆Star and I will the one to surpass God." Black⋆Star pointed to the sky.

"Uh, my name is Tsubaki and I'm Black⋆Star's partner."

"I'm Death the Kid. My father is the headmaster and founder of the DWMA."

"Liz."

"Patti." They both transformed into their weapon forms.

"And they are my partners." Death the Kid told the members of Fairy Tail.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Mirajane greeted.

"Erza come with me." Master Makarov and Prof. Stein had finished talking. She followed Master Makarov upstairs to his office. Prof. Stein took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Zeref?" Erza couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes. I didn't want to believe it either but they wouldn't have any reason to lie." Master Makarov interlocked his fingers and rested his hands on his desk.

"So what is the proposed plan?" Erza asked.

"One team, a coalition between the DWMA and Fairy Tail." Master Makarov told her.

"Is there a limit to the number of members?"

"Well no," Makarov crossed his arms. "But I want to keep it small."

"I understand. I'll take my leave then." Erza left Master Makarov's office. Master Makarov slumped back in his chair. 'Hmm.' He sighed to himself.

"Erza!" Natsu called out to her. "So what did Gramps want with you?"

"Nothing." Erza lied. "It was nothing important."

"Why so glum, Erza? Come on lighten up." Natsu gave her a hard slap on the back.

'Natsu's right why am I so worried?' Erza looked around at her friends eating, drinking, and laughing. It brought a smile to her face.

"Listen up you brats!" Master Makarov boomed from the railing over the bar. He jumped down from the railing and landed gently onto the ground. "I have been given a job request by the DWMA and I'm putting together a team to assist them. These will be the members: Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Yosh."

"Mfmmagob?" Yosh swallowed. "Me? Why?"

"You're an excellent healer, almost on the same level," Makarov touched his chin. "No, your abilities are greater than Porlyusica's."

"But Master," Erza began. He held out his hand to stop her.

"I'm confident in your abilities to aid us despite being gone for such a long time."

"Okay, Master." Yosh flashed his guild mark. "I'll do my best, you can count on me."

"Splendid." Master Makarov grinned. "The people whose names I called prepare to depart in one hour." He then left to go back to his office.

"Heh heh. This is great. The whole team is back together again." Natsu wiped his nose in excitement.

"Glad to have you back." Gray gave a half smile.

"This'll be great." Lucy couldn't wait to begin the job, a rarity for her.

"Quite right." Erza nodded.

"I can't wait to work along side you. We've never been a job before together." Jellal commented.

"Oh yeah that's right. You joined the guild shortly after I left." Yosh remembered.

"Only on your recommendation." Jellal added.

"Alright! With a team this strong there's no way we can lose!" Natsu was fired up. An hour later Master Makarov came downstairs and met Team Natsu.

"Stein, are you and the brats ready as well?"

"We are. Let's go then." Prof. Stein twisted the screw in his head until it clicked. Team Natsu headed by Master Makarov accompanied by Prof. Stein and the students from the DWMA left the guild behind. Outside the guild unbeknownst to any of our protagonists, there was a tiny lacrima watching their departure from the guild.

"Kishishishi. Kishishishi." Cackled a witch as she gazed into a crystal ball that displayed the images from the lacrima near Fairy Tail. "It seems my good for nothing son and the Master of Fairy Tail are onto our schemes, Hades. Stein of the DWMA is with them as well."

"So they intend to reach Zeref before we do." Hades was concealed by the shadows as he sat upon his throne. "We will not let them succeed." He hit the butt of his staff on the ground. The Grimoire Heart airship made its way across the sky. After three hours of traveling and no sign of Zeref, the group decided to make camp for the night.

"So Master," Natsu said while everyone sat around a campfire. "What is the job anyway? You never exactly told us what we would be doing."

"We're searching for Zeref."

"Zeref?!" Gray stood up. "Zeref is supposed to be dead! He lived more than 700 years ago."

"Trust me he's very much alive and he is also at risk of turning into a Kishin." Prof. Stein said as he lit a cigarette. "Lord Death fought with Zeref many years ago but he was unable to defeat him. However the fight had weakened Zeref and his evil subsided for centuries. Now he has regained enough power to become a threat once more."

"A Kishin is a demon that has strayed from the human path. It is the DWMA's job to find them and other individuals at risk of turning into Kishins and stop them." Death the Kid told the members of Fairy Tail.

"Is it entirely possible to stop a monster like that?" Lucy couldn't imagine the power a creature like that possessed.

"Normally we would have taken care of a job like this ourselves but," Maka hesitated. "We needed your help because there is a group also chasing after Zeref."

"Grimoire Heart." Black⋆Star crossed his arms. "We don't know much about them but we do know their name.

"Grimoire Heart…" Jellal never wanted to hear the name of that guild again. "I was once a member of that guild. I escaped once I learned of their plan to find Zeref, obtain the One Magic, and bring about the Ultimate Magic World. Their plan is to have Zeref use his dark magic to create a world in only mages could survive."

"But only 10% of the world's population is mages. That means…" Erza began.

"90% of Earthland's population would be wiped out." Finished Yosh.

"How awful." Tsubaki shuddered.

"So not cool." Soul crossed his arms.

"Which is why we have to find him before Grimoire Heart does." Prof. Stein blew out a ring of smoke in the shape of Lord Death's mask.

"Kishishishi, I would like to see you try to stop us." A vein pooped in Yosh's forehead and he abruptly stood up enraged.

"You!"

"Kishishishi, hello my worthless son. How long has it been since we last talked?"

"Not long enough. I never wanted to hear your venomous tongue ever again."

"You wound me. I am your mother after all." Malannie grinned from behind her crystal ball.

"Where are you? " Yosh demanded, looking around.

"You won't find me. I'm speaking to you through a lacrima."

"Why? Are you too cowardly to speak to me face to face? Not that I would let you." Yosh punched his fist into his palm. "I should have killed you when Dad died. Then I would have been free of the torture you put him and I through all those years."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We both know you could never kill me. You're too proud to do so."

'Grr! She's right.' Yosh clenched his fist. 'No matter how much I hate her I couldn't take her life. Unlike her I have my standards.'

"I look forward to seeing you soon my worthless son, goodbye for now. Kishishishi." Yosh walked over to a nearby tree and delivered a potent kick to it.

"DAMN IT!" He roared. Yosh started breathing heavily. The members of Fairy Tail sat in awe.

'That was his mother?' They collectively thought. Yosh never had spoken at length about the relationship he had with his mother other than it was bad. They never expected just how bad it was.

'She's definitely a witch.' Prof. Stein observed. That mother son dynamic reminded me of Medusa and that demon swordsman; what was his name?'

"Unforgiveable." Maka began shaking. Her fists were resting on her knees. "She's just like Medusa. Mothers don't treat their children that way!" she screamed louder than she had planned. Maka quickly slapped her hands over her mouth.

"What did you say?" Yosh asked her curiously.

"My friend, his mother was just like yours. She made his life miserable."

"And like your mother she too was a witch." Stein removed the cigarette from his mouth.

'Yosh,' Erza wanted to comfort him. She had seen what the mere thought of her had done to him at the cemetery. Now that he knew she was out there taunting him Erza didn't know how Yosh would react. "Yosh," Erza spoke up. He turned around to face her. "We'll do whatever we can. We're your friends. Your enemy is our enemy too."

"Chh." Gray sucked his teeth. "C'mon Erza was that really necessary?"

"Have you forgotten? Fairy Tail's one big family. We always look out for each other." Natsu stated. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Well put." Jellal concurred.

"Everyone," Yosh closed his eyes and grinned. 'That's right; I have my friends behind me.' Maka studied the members of Fairy Tail.

"Hey Maka, what's up?" Soul wondered.

"It's strange," She said as Yosh took a seat next to Natsu, "Although they can't sense it I can tell they're souls are in perfect resonance with each other."

"Yeah, they're pretty cool that bunch." Soul put his hands behind his head. Maka giggled. The next morning the group resumed their search for Zeref.

"Hey, Erza!" Erza and Jellal, who she was holding hands with, turned around. Maka was running towards them.

"Hey, Maka. What's up?" Erza asked.

"Well," The three of them walked together. "I was wondering; what sort of stuff do you and Jellal do? You know like when you go on dates and such."

"Uh," Jellal looked to Erza for support.

"Um, well you know: like coffee shops, going shopping, eating dinner together, holding hands. Why?"

"Eeep! No reason!" Maka began to blush heavily. "Thanks." She ran back to join Soul who was at the back of the group slouched over as usual.

"I wonder what that was about?" Jellal sighed.

"She's probably wanted advice." Erza continued to stare at her and Soul as they walked side by side.

"Yahoo!" Black⋆Star jumped onto a low-lying branch on a nearby tree. "I can't wait to show off my skills and prove how big I am."

"Black⋆Star, wait for everyone else to catch up." Hollered Tsubaki. "He's so excitable."

"I expect we'll cross paths with this guild, Grimoire Heart." Prof. Stein hypothesized.

"Me too." Master Makarov stroked his mustache. "They're powerful but I have confidence in the brats I brought with me."

"I also believe in my students." Prof. Stein twisted the screw in his head. Another day of travel came to a close and the group made camp for a second night.

"Kishishishi, Hades, it appears they have no idea where Zeref is."

"How fortunate for us. Open all engines to full. I want to thoroughly scavenge Tenrou Island before sinking it to the bottom of the sea."

While most of the group had already gone to sleep, Yosh was sitting on a tree stump gazing up at the star spangled sky.

"Can't sleep?" Maka took a seat next to him on the tree stump. Yosh brought his knees to his chest and hugged them.

"Friends are great and all but they can't replace a parent's love."

"I agree." Maka dangled her feet over the edge of the stump. "My parents are divorced and I haven't seen my mama in years. She sends me postcards though."

"How about your dad?"

"Papa, well it's complicated. He wasn't true to his marriage with my mama so they got divorced. I love him but at the same time I hate him too."

"I wish I had that luxury. My father died four years ago and you saw the kind of relationship I had with my mother. Even though your mother is far away I can tell she always thinks about you and you do the same about her."

"Yep!" Maka smiled and nodded her head. Seeing Maka smile made Yosh feel better.

"If I ever visit Death City, will you introduce me to your friend?" He asked.

"Sure." Maka promised. All of a sudden Yosh fell against Maka, sound asleep. The sudden impact made her blush and jump a bit. 'I'm sure you and Crona will get along.' She thought as Maka put her arm around Yosh's shoulder and fell asleep next to him. The next morning a strange visitor appeared before the group.

"Master Mavis!" Master Makarov nearly fell over from shock.

"Who's this little girl?" Natsu wondered. Master Mavis puffed her cheeks and tried to kick Natsu in the shin but her leg passed straight through.

"I'm not a child! I am Mavis Vermillion the first Master of Fairy Tail."

"So are you a ghost then?" Lucy noticed how her leg passed through Natsu's shin.

"Yes, but now's not the time to go through an explanation. Makarov, some sort of airship landed early this morning on Tenrou Island."

"An airship?" Master Makarov held his chin.

"That's Grimoire Heart. They use an airship as their guild." Jellal told everyone.

"Where is this Tenrou Island?" Prof. Stein asked.

"No need. I'll transport all of you there myself." She quickly transported the group to her grave on Tenrou Island.

"Alright, here's the plan. We'll split off into four groups. If you encounter members of Grimoire Heart show them the power of Fairy Tail." Master Makarov ordered.

"We at the DWMA don't slouch either." Prof. Stein adjusted his glasses.

"Right." The teenagers all said in unison. Master Makarov and Prof. Stein would follow Master Mavis to the site she saw the airship land. Gray, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti would search the caves. Natsu, Lucy, Black⋆Star, and Tsubaki would search the forests. Erza, Jellal, Yosh, Maka, and Soul would search the beaches. Once the groups were assigned everyone headed out to confront Grimoire Heart.

END


End file.
